


Frangibility

by Wrong_Side_Of_Reality



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrong_Side_Of_Reality/pseuds/Wrong_Side_Of_Reality
Summary: This is technically a college/art AU with a weird twist. What if I told you Patrick is like art? That's all I can really say honestly.





	Frangibility

Joe rises later than usual, practically springing from his bed at 7:30. His college courses were to start at 8:00 but he had mixed up his timings and thinks they start at 7:35. He slicks back his tousled mane with a brown hair tie before thoughtlessly throwing together a combination of a Joy Division shirt and wrinkled jogging pants. He slides his feet into a pair of vans and mindlessly feels around for something he could eat as he sprints to class. He finds a granola bar slathered in peanut butter, perfect. He unwraps the treasured snack, biting a small piece of the bar as he scrambles for his sketchbook and locks the dorm room door behind him. He eyes the flecks of grey in the flooring as he ran down the stairs leading to the art room. He throws the art room door open, jumping slightly as it hits the back wall. No one was there but a single chubby boy, his reddish hair peeking from beneath his fedora and baby blue eyes hidden behind thick framed glasses.

The boy has earbuds in and is working away in his sketchbook, quietly singing along to Beat It. Joe scratches his head, letting a few curls free, as he asks aloud to himself, "am I early?" He shrugs and sits down next to the boy, who has yet to notice his presence. Joe leans over the boy's shoulder and asks what he's drawing, which causes the boy to nearly jump out of his skin, tipping his chair over and snapping the sketchbook closed.

As the boy falls backwards and smashes his head on the table behind him, Joe claps his hands over his mouth, eyes wide with shock. The boy simply wears a bright smile, saying an in sincere "ow" between giggles. He regains composure, placing his fedora neatly on his head and straightening his glasses. Joe apologizes profusely as the boy fixes the desk he had pushed backwards. The boy isn't fond of seeing people in distress so he dusts himself off and hugs Joe, introducing himself as Patrick.

Patrick smiles warmly, a small blush blooming on his pale cheeks as he offers Joe an earbud. Joe reluctantly accepts, the drug infused music that was David Bowie entering his ears as he opens up his sketchbook. Patrick sways gently with the melody as he presses his pencil lightly to the page, drawing a character with a similar appearance to Joe. 

"Is that me?" Joe asks, pointing at the character's brown waves. 

"Well, um, kind of," Patrick replies shyly.

"We're in the same chemistry class, and I usually finish my work in class, so I draw. Your hair caught my eye so I decided to draw you." Patrick explains slowly, failing to maintain eye contact with Joe. 

"Oh really?" Joe raises an eyebrow pulling the hair tie from his curls and shaking them out. 

"Is this better for you?" Joe questions. 

"Yes actually, thank you," Patrick's face flushes.

"You're blushing aren't you Patrick? Do I make you blush Patrick?" Joe says noticing Patrick's once snowy white face in a deep shade of maroon. Patrick sighs and folds his arms.

"A little bit," Patrick responds with an almost unclear whisper. 

"I knew it!" Joe exclaims loudly, slapping his hands against the table as the bell rings. Their fellow classmates begin to trickle in with the teacher eventually following. Ms Reid appears stiff the moment she walks through the door, not a wrinkle lining her lavender blazer or pencil skirt and her grey hair tied in a bun so tightly that she always appeared surprised. Patrick pulls his earbud out and prepares to listen to whatever the strict looking woman had to say.

"Good morning Ms Reid!" A perky girl with blonde curls greets her as she pulls her hair to one side.

"We don't do that anymore, this is college, not preschool," the woman shoots her a cold look laced with venom. The blonde slouches in her seat, looking defeated.

"Yikes," Joe whispers to Patrick. "Harsh much?" Ms Reid suddenly slams her fist on the desk in front of her.

"Mr Trohman!" She exclaims in an extremely shrill and haughty voice. "If you have something to say that is interesting enough to say to Mr Stump, it most certainly must be interesting enough to say to the entire class," her fake smirk mocks him. He freezes. His brain completely shut off. Patrick notices Joe's distress and speaks for him.

"He was just saying how much he loves your outfit today Ms Reid, it's absolutely stunning," Patrick says with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Oh is that so," she giggles, smoothing out her skirt. "Well then, you're excused, I apologize for shouting at you." Joe breathes a sigh of relief. Thank you Patrick. Patrick and Joe exchange smiles and return their focus to their teacher.

"So," Ms Reid returns to her original haughty voice, "today we're going to have a bit of a challenge, as a part of your assignment," the class had learned from prior experience not to groan or complain, but still there were the few who remained stupid enough to sigh loudly.

"You're going to sketch out the face of the person next to you, as fast as possible, without creating a sloppy mess considering this sketch will be necessary in the future," she begins to walk around the classroom, her unnecessarily tall high heeled shoes clicking against the tiles. 

"You'll be needing this for reference when you start your sculptures later on. Yes, sculptures, so I hope you like the way your partner's face looks like because you'll be looking at it a lot throughout this unit," she continues, eying the class as she roams the aisles.

"You'll be allowed 10 minutes as an absolute maximum for sketching time, the rest is for sculpting, starting now," she whistles and the entire class's pencils touch their sketchbooks seemingly in synchronization. 

Patrick had the advantage of having already started drawing Joe's face, with a relatively detailed face inked on the page already. Joe however, knows he neither draws fast nor was he prepared for drawing the adorable boy next to him. 

He took advantage of Patrick's more prominent features and allowed them to be a starting point. He sketches out his slightly squinty eyes first, then he added his somewhat thin eyebrows. His pencil trailed down the page as he drew his button nose and plump pink lips lightly. He continues with Patrick's forehead, chubby cheeks, and defined chin. Finally Joe's favourite part, he adds very soft lines to show the fluffy texture of Patrick's hair, and he tops it all off with his fedora. He shades him in to show where the light source was coming from, but after that, he was at a loss for what to do. 

He thought it looked good but he still had five minutes of remaining time. That's it, he would colour him in. He starts by filling in the lips with a dull pink, then he followed the strands of hair with a rusty reddish blonde colour. He was especially careful with the skin tone, determined to make it look as much like Patrick's as possible. He filled in the fedora with a dark colour close to black and then he is left with his final set of features, the eyes. The outer edge of the iris was the darkest of the blues, the colours becoming increasingly lighter closer to the pupil. Near the pupil he coloured in a blue grey, with the addition of the flecks of green only visible in the light.

He puts his coloured pencils to the side and admires his work. It looks great if he says so himself. Just like that, she whistled again. Time was up.


End file.
